Users of today's communication network may enjoy conversing with one another by, e.g., sending messages to each other. Messages may be sent in numerous forms, including email, text message, blogs, or posting on another user's profile page, e.g., of a social network. With so many ways to communicate, users may be inundated with messages on a daily basis, which may make it difficult to entice some users to read a specific message at a specific time, and may also make it difficult to entice some users to follow recommended instructions that may have been provided in a specific message.